The present invention relates to power management systems for aircraft and more particularly, although not exclusively, to a system for managing electrical power derived from a gas turbine engine.
The intended flight path of an aircraft is often known prior to flight, for example, by an airline. In the search for greater operational efficiency of aircraft, it has been proposed that an optimal flight path can be determined in advance of a flight based upon navigational considerations, atmospheric conditions, air traffic management factors and/or other external factors which may have an impact on the aircraft.
Furthermore it is known to monitor gas turbine engine performance and health in service with the aim of identifying potential problems and improving engine efficiency. Conventional studies of engine performance have generally concentrated on providing the required thrust for the aircraft at optimum fuel efficiency. That is to say, the operational performance of the engine is refined to reduce fuel burn.
However trends in civil and defence aerospace are towards increasing onboard energy demands during flight for powering onboard electrical equipment. It has been proposed that such increased demands for electrical energy in flight may be met by one or more electrical generators driven by gas turbine engines. Furthermore, the potential efficiency improvements offered by hybrid engine arrangements place further emphasis on the need for electrical power generation in flight.